A magic that brings happiness
by The Anime Doll 09
Summary: When the Grand Magic Games is over, and of course Erza and the other have meet crime sorciere, relation between Jellal and Erza improve. they often had secret meeting. Because Jellal is a WANTED person, their relationship can't go normally. Can their relationship go normally ? as same as the other couple ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Anime doll is back ! This the new version of feel the meteor ! It doesn't much different from the first version! I'm sorry because I take a long time to edit it. Gomen minna-san ! Note : this fanfic is OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer : **_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ! It is Hiro Mashima's_**

* * *

Chapter 1 = Secret meeting

Some day in Guild, everybody was having fun. But there's something different from usual. Erza became more happy than usual, and more often eat strawberry cake. Only Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray who have noticed that. But they didn't dare to ask to her.

"Erza want a cake ? I have made a new flavor." said Mirajane offered her.

Erza turn to Mirajane with happy face. "New flavor ? I like to taste it !"

"Wendy, Lucy do you want too ?" Asked Mirajane.

"yeah, thank you." Said both of them.

Not too long Mirajane brings three cake which have a strawberry topping and some blueberry on it. They taste it. Erza praise her because the cake was delicious. Wendy and Lucy feel the same too.

"Mira, It's good." Praised Erza while was nodding

"Thank you." said Mirajane put one of her hand at her cheek.

"Wendy, Lucy, I want to go to dorm. Do you want to join me ?" Asked Erza.

"Sure, Erza-san." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, I want ." Said Lucy.

Then they leave the guild and go to Erza's dorm. On the way to her dorm. Wendy, Lucy walk behind Erza while whispering something.

"Wendy, do you think Erza little bit weird ?" whisper Lucy.

Before Wendy could answer , Erza turn and ask what they are doing behind her. The two said that there's nothing. And they continued go to Fairy hills. Not too long they arrived.

"Erza, I haven't seen your room for a long time. Do you change your room ?" asked Lucy while was looking Erza's new room.

Erza nodded. "I'm just change little bit."

"Hehe." Lucy laughed and turn around. "Wendy, what are you doing ?" Asked Lucy while was pointing wendy whom stand in front of a table.

"Ah ! Erza-san, I don't know you have a your version doll." Said Wensy and turn to see Erza.

"My version doll ?" asked Erza

Wendy nodded and show a small doll that has scarlet hair, use a armor, and holding a sword. It's really cute. When Lucy saw it she surprised . She can believe a "Titania" has a cute doll. Erza saw their expression, and quickly explain.

"It's a present." Said Erza crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A present ? From who ?" asked Lucy

"It's from someone." Said Erza. "Lucy, have you seen Wendy's room ?" Asked ERza try to change the topic.

"No, I haven't." Said Lucy.

"Lucy-san do you want to see my room ?" asked Wendy

"Can I ? Thank you Wendy, I like to see your room. Erza do you want to join us ?" asked Lucy happily

"I'm sorry, I want to do something first." Said Erza

"It's okay, let's go Wendy." Said Lucy

The two leave Erza's room and go to Wendy's room. As they leave Erza look at her doll and hold it.

"you mustn't made this for me." Mumbled Erza

The day walk fast. The Night already come, Erza sleepy and go to to sleep. At the midnight, someone who wear a dark blue coat go to inside her room and see Erza was sleeping. He decided to wake Erza up.

"Erza .. Wake up ." Said the mysterious man.

"Uh ? . . Oh, It's you ." Said Erza while was wiping her eyes.

"It's look like I disturb you. " Said the mysterious man.

"No, you didn't. You often come lately, Jellal." Said Erza

"yeah, you don't like I come often ?" Said Jellal

"No, I like. But if you come too often... what if there are people in guild know? Said Erza

"You don't need to worry. Just trust me, okay ?" Said Jellal

"Okay." Said Erza

"How Are you today ?" Asked Jellal.

"I'm gine and happy, you ?" Said Erza

"If I can see you, I will be happy." Jellal teasing her

"W-what ?" Erza blushed.

"Hahaha .. You're always cute when you blushed" said Jellal.

"Am I blush ?" Erza blushed even more but try to calm down.

"Yeah , do you want a mirror ? Hahaha " Said Jellal, then give Erza a mirror.

Erza look a scarlet girl with a red face.

"KYAA !" Erza surpised

"shttt… Don't scream too loud. It's midnight" said Jellal while put hisa point finger in front of his mouth.

"ah, I'm sorry." Said Erza

"It's okay." Said Jellal

They continue their conversation. Jellal go home. The next day at the crime sorciere's camp.

"Did you met Erza last night?" Asked Ultear

"Huft .. You know it again" said Jellal

"How often you want come to her house?" Asked Ultear

"Well, I don't know. " Said Jellal

"So, are you really dating with erza ?" Asked Meredy curiously.

"Y-Yes, we are" said Jellal little bit blushed "Don't tell anyone about this, okay ?"

Beside that, at fairy tail. Erza was chatting with mirajane and Lucy and ate a cake

"Erza, you have eaten 3 cakes today, haven't you?" Said Lucy

"Yeah, so ?" Said Erza

"Uhm, nothing-nothing." Said Lucy

"Hahaha ... But, everyone at the guild is happy, look at them." Said Mirajane

(Guild's condition)

"Let's go find a job, happy !" Said Natsu

"Aye!" Said happy

"Gray-samaa!" Said Juvia

"Huh ? What's wrong?" Said Gray

"Let's go to work together." Said Juvia

"Hello Wendy ! How are you ?" Said Romeo

"I'm fine. How about you, romeo-san ?" Said Wendy

"Where is Gildarts ?" Said Cana

"It's look like the child miss her father. Hahaha... " Said Macao

"If you're a man, don't mock a girl !" Said Elfman

"Elf-niichan ! Calm down." Said Lisanna

"Gajeel !" shouted Levy

Gajeel turn around and accidentally hit Natsu who was looking on request board.

"WHAT DOU YOU WANT IRON BRAIN?!" asked Natsu angrily.

"WANT A FIGHT FLAME BRAIN?!" asked gajeel

"Gajeel, calm down." Levy hugging his back

"Levy." Gajeel blushed.

"Jet-san, Droy-san are you okay ?" asked Juvia

(Back to the Bar)

"Yeah." Lucy nodding

"But they're too noisy." Said Erza

"But, It's not too noisy, right ?" Said Lucy

"Talking about noisy, I remember something." Said Mirajane

"What is that ?" Said Lucy

"I think, last night at Erza's room is noisy too." Mirajane smiled

"Are you sure ?" Said Lucy

"Yeah, why we didn't ask Erza?" Said Mirajane

"Nice idea Mira." Said Lucy

"Huh ? Nice idea ? What is that ?" Asked Erza because she wasn't listening

"Erza, what happen last night ?" Asked Lucy and Mirajane

"What do you mean, Mira, Lucy?" Asked Erza

" Actually, when I past your room last night. I heard someone laughing and screaming. I think what happen to you." Explain Mirajane.

"E-Eh ? I-It's N-nothing. Hehehe. Maybe it's form another room." Erza answered nervously.

"I think someone came to your room. Hahaha.. " Said Lucy " Just Kidding, Erza."

"Ah .. Maybe you're right, Erza" said Mirajane

"Y-Yeah." Said Erza

Then Erza spent her cake hurriedly.

"Huh ? You eat your cake faster than usually .. Do you hungry ?Do you want one more ?" Asked Mirajane.

"Ah , no, now I'm full and I think four cake is enough today." Said Erza.

"Are you sure, Erza ?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah. HAHA.. I think, I want to go back for a while. Bye !" Said Erza

"Yeah, bye." Said Lucy and Mirajane confused

Then Erza hurriedly went back to her dorm. She went to her room, and close the door.

"Why did mira know ? Did she know that Jellal came ? Did my conversation too loud ? What will I do if the guild know ? What will I do if mira know" Erza talk to herself anxiously.

Suddenly , a salmon hair man jump to the window .

"Erza !" Said Natsu with curious face

"Natsu ?!" Erza shocked

Natsu get closer to her and start to investigate her. Look at her, smell her, but before he could do anything else, he kicked by Erza.

"you're annoying Natsu." Shouted Erza.

Erza go to her cabin and open it. She take her doll version. She mumbled something weird. While she mumbled something weird, Natsu come again.

"Natsu what are you doing ?" Asked Erza angrily and kicked him one more time

- To Be Continue -

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, sorry for some error English language. I hope you like the new version too :'(. I think, I will release the new chapter next 2 weeks. Don't forget for review it, okay ! :D.**

**Next Chapter : Let's go for a Job !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Anime doll is back ! This the new version of feel the meteor ! It doesn't much different from the first version! I'm sorry because my bad english. Gomen minna-san ! But I try to improve my grammar little by little. Note : this fanfic is OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer : **_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ! It is Hiro Mashima's_**

* * *

Natsu came back to her dorm. He stepped in and see Erza. Erza turned and see him standing inside her room. Natsu quickly speak before Erza kicked him again.

"Erza ! Let's go to job !" Natsu shouted

"Job ? What's the job ?" Erza crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Find a medicine herb in illusion forest." Natsu gave Erza a request paper.

"Illusion forest ?" Erza nodded and asked "Have you told Lucy, Gray, and wendy ?"

"I have told them. Now, they are in guild waiting for us." Natsu said

And then, natsu and Erza went to guild. As they arrived, they immediately go to the job. They go to the railroad station. As usual, Natsu got his motion sickness. Until they arrived at the client's house. It's a big house, had two floors, a garden, and a swimming pool on the backyard. Natsu and the other went inside and meet the client.

"You have arrived, Fairy tail mages." The client said

"Yeah, can we know the detail of that medicine herb ?" Erza asked

"The medicine herb only grow in illusion forest. You can take it this night, because the medicine can only be found at night. The medicine herb is like this." Said the client while was showing a photo.

"Ah, I understand." Erza said. "Now, we'll leave."

"It's still afternoon. Do you want to stay here ? You can put you baggage here too." The client gave them a warm smile.

"Really ? Thank you very much." Wendy said.

They decided to stay at the client's house. They sit on a bench at the garden.

"It's boring." Natsu complained

"Erza, is it safe ?" Lucy asked her.

"Of course." Gray answered her.

"Gray your clothes." Erza said

"Crap !" Gray looked for his clothes.

"Erza, Isn't illusion forest has dangerous illusion at night ?" Lucy asked

"Eh ? Is that true Erza-san?" Wendy asked her who was little scared about that.

Erza nodded "But, don't worry we can do it ! "

Not too long, a girl whose hair is orange came to them and said "If you bored, You can use the pool if you want."

"No, thanks." Erza smiled.

"Just asks the maid if you need something." The girl smiled and left.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

The night has came. Natsu and the others are on the way to illusion forest. At first, there's no problem. When they went deeper to the forest, they started felt the illusion.

"Gray, where is your clothes ?" Lucy asked

"I'm wear them." Gray said

"No, I didn't see your clothes." Lucy said

"Minna-san, there's a monster !" Wendy shouted and run to her team.

"Now I'm fired up !" Natsu ran to the monster

"Let's go everyone !" Erza said

Natsu = [Wings slash of flame dragon]

Gray = [Ice make ! Lance !]

Erza = [Heavenly wheel armor ! Trinity Sword !]

After get that the monster down.

"Ah ! It is too early!" Natsu disappointed.

"You must not say that." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Minna let's continue to search !" Erza said

They went to the deepest place in the forest. They found the medicine herb, but unfortunately the illusion get stronger and stronger.

"I'll get the herb !" Gray run and grab lucy chest.

"Gray ! What's are you doing ?!" Lucy blushed and slap him." Where's your clothes ?!"

"I am grabbing the herb !" Gray protested ." I am wearing my clothes too !"

"Natsu-san, what are you doing ?" Wendy saw that Natsu and Happy were looking a tree hungrily.

"Wendy, see ! There's a big meat !" Natsu said happily.

"No ! It's a large fish ! Carla do you want ?" Happy said while dripping saliva.

Wendy turned to left and found a big monster. "Uaaaaa ! Monster !"

"Ehh ?!" Carla shocked "I am carla ! Not a monster ! Wendy !"

"Gray ! Y-you ! What are you doing to lucy ?! Lucy ! What's wrong with you ?! Natsu, Happy ! What the hell you doing ? Wendy ! It's carla !" Erza shouted to them angrily.

"Erza, gray didn't wear a clothes !" Said lucy. "Gray, stop be a pervert !"

While wendy was running to another cave to hide from 'the monster' suddenly a girl whose hair is orange pulled her.

The girl = [Illusion control !]

The area around her became normal, there's no illusion again. Natsu and happy noticed that they was biting a tree. Gray noticed that he was grabbing lucy's chest, blushed, and he really apologized to Lucy. Lucy noticed that gray's wearing his clothes. Wendy noticed that she was pulled by a girl.

"What the hell I'm doing ?" Natsu can't believe what he do.

"Lucy ! I'm so sorry !" Gray's face burned.

"Pervert !" Lucy slap him and said." When do your clothes back to you ?"

Wendy turned and see the girl. " You're ..."

"Wendy what's wrong ?" Lucy asked.

"And who's that ?" Natsu asked.

"You're the girl whom we met, right ?" Erza said

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Cassy, Cassy Cassanova. I'm 17 years old. I'm here to help you." Cassy said

"Cassanova ? You're the client's daughter ?" Erza asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Cassy nodded, and everyone was surprised to hears that.

"What are you doing here, cassy ? We can do it by ourselves" Gray said.

"Don't be rude, gray !" Lucy whispered to him.

Cassy looked at her food and said "But, you trapped in illusion a few minutes ago."

Cassy looked to them again and said " I can handle that illusion for you."

"Really ? Thank you cassy-san." Wendy said

"But what do you do to handle the illusion ?" Erza asked, still in her position.

"I'm using magic, of course." Cassy answered

"Magic ?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, maybe you can call 'controller'." Cassy smiled

"Controller ? What do you mean ?" Lucy asked her, because she is really curious about her magic.

"I can control magic, I can make the magic weaker, stronger, and make it disappear." Cassy explained.

"Wow, so you can make a magic strong as a ten wizard saint ? Or make a magic from ten wizard saint as weak as a rookie ? It's so fun !" Natsu jumped around happily.

"I can't. It's depend on my magic ability. If I am a Ten wizard saint maybe I can." Cassy explained.

"Well, I don't get it." Natsu rubbing his head.

"It's usual for someone like natsu." Gray said

"What do you say, Icy-pervert ?" Natsu asked angrily.

"What do you mean with 'icy-pervert' ?"Gray asked angrily.

"Gray your clothes." Lucy said.

"Crap ! Where is my clothes ?" Gray surprised.

"Do You have same magic as Obra ?" Erza asked.

"Obra ? Who is he ?" Cassy thought a little bit and said " ah ! A member from Raven tail in Grand magic games ?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded

"Of course not, his magic only '4' !" Cassy said and then laughed.

"Before the grand magic games started, he had attacked wendy, so her magic power disappear." Erza said

"Is that true ?" Cassy asked.

Wendy and Carla nodded.

"What's his ability ?" Cassy asked.

"I'm only know that he can make someone's magic disappear." Lucy said

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know." Cassy looked down.

"It's okay." Gray put his hand on one of her shoulder. Cassy gave him, and the other a smile. Her eyes widen When she looked to Erza, she saw 'Erza's doll version' which hanging at Erza's belt.

'A boyfriend ? Jellal ?!' Erza taught. And then Erza's face turned to a scarlet. "A-Ahhhh, I-It's n-not my b-boyfriend." Erza speechless.

"Hahaha." Cassy, lucy and the other laughing.

Erza still blushed and playing with her point fingers.

"Do you know ? This crystals aren't sold in fiore and it is special crystals." Cassy said. " You must be lucky."

"Really ?" Natsu asked while rubbing his back head.

"Special ?" Erza asked

"You don't know ? Well, I you want to know, I'll tell you at home." Cassy said.

"Well, I'm going home. Bye !" Cassy waved her hand

-To Be Continue-

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, sorry for some error English language. I hope you like the new version too :'(. Well, I don't know 'Cassy' is good or bad name. About cassy's ****appearance, It's up to you, according to your imagination, because her hair just orange ****. Hehehe . Next chapter will release next 2 weeks :). Don't forget for review it, okay ! :D. Jaaa-Neeeeee :D**

**Next Chapter : Magic Council's Crystals.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Anime doll is back ! This the new version of feel the meteor ! It doesn't much different from the first version! I'm sorry because my bad english. Gomen minna-san ! But I try to improve my grammar little by little. Thanky for the reviews minna-san !:3 .Don't forget to Review for this chapter too XD ! Note : this fanfic is OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer : **_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ! It is Hiro Mashima's_**

* * *

"Well, I'm going home. Bye !" Cassy waving her hands.

"Wear this bubble, It's for disappearing the illusion." Said Cassy and hand them the bubble.

"Bubble ?" Asked Erza

"Thank you cassy-san." Said wendy

"Yeah, quickly grab it and leave this forest. Bye !" Cassy left them.

"Now, let's take the herb !" Natsu shouted with full of spirit.

Natsu walked closer to the herb. He grabbed the herb and pulled it with his strength, but he didn't success.

"What the heck with this herb ?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Shut up you flame brain ! Let me try that." Gray said

Gray walked closer to the herb. He grabbed the herb and pulled it with his strength, but he didn't success too.

"What should we do now ?" Wendy asked sadly.

"I know ! I must burn this herb !" Natsu said and his hand was ready to burn the herb.

"Natsu, stop it !" Lucy shouted to him.

"A idiot idea." Gray said and crossing his hand.

"What do you say, Princess naked ?!" Natsu said angrily.

"Wanna fight, stupid flame ?!" Gray answered Natsu.

"Stop it you two !" Erza shouted to them.

"Aye !" "Yes ma'am !" Both of them said.

"Good." Erza said "Let me try.."

Erza walked closer to the herb. He grabbed the herb and pulled it with her strength, but she didn't success too.

"What the hell with this herb ?!" Erza shouted angrily while pulling it.

Suddenly the herb was pulled by Erza. She's success, and make her team happy.

"E-Erza, are you a girl or a boy ?" Natsu speechless.

"E-Erza ..." Gray speechless too.

"Of course, I'm a girl." Erza came closer and gave the herb to Lucy.

"Eh ? Why must I who bring it ?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Because lucy-san is the one who can bring it safely." Wendy Said.

"Y-yeah." Lucy agreed that.

Suddenly, someone ran to them.

"Minna-san !"

Natsu and the other looked cassy was running to them. She stopped in front of them and she exhausted.

"Haahh.. haahh..If you ... want to take the herb ... you must wear this. Haahh .. Hahh .." Cassy gave some gloves.

"We have taken the herb." Erza said.

Cassy shocked and her skin changed into white.

"Cassy-san, are you alright ?" Wendy asked worried.

Cassy just nodded.

"Gomen, Cassy." Lucy said.

"But, how can you take that ?" Cassy asked.

"Erza pulled it." Gray said.

"Erza ?" Cassy asked and then look at her doll version. "Well, it's interesting." Cassy smiled.

"Cassy-san, we must hurry leave this forest, the mumble getting more smaller." Erza said.

"Oh yeah ! Let's go out !" Cassy said.

Cassy, natsu and the other left the forest and arrived at Cassy's house / Client's house.

" , this is the herb." Lucy handed in the herb.

"Thank you, Fairy Tail mages." said.

"Father ! I want my doll version too !" Cassy said to her father.

"Your doll version ?" Her Father asked.

"Like Erza-san's doll version. At It's earrings have a gorgeous stones!" Cassy pointed Erza with her doll version.

"I'm sorry Erza-san, can I look at your doll version ?" asked politely.

"Sure." Erza gave it.

looked at its earrings, and found the stones. He went to his library and came back with some books.

"Father, what kind of books is that ?" Cassy asked.

" A 'Magic Council' book , a '100 brilliant stones' book, a 'magic stones' book, a 'Rare stones' book, and a 'expensive stones' book." said while pointing the books one by one.

"Magic council ?" Lucy surprised

"100 brilliant stones ? It's so many" Wendy confused.

"Magic stones ? Do the stones have magic too ?" Natsu rubbed his head.

"What will you do, Mr. Cassanova ?" Erza asked.

"I want to search this stones." answered it.

"Can I help you, ? I love to read books too." Lucy said.

"Sure." Mr. Cassanova smiled.

Then they started to search it. He read 'expensive stones' book, and 'Rare stones' book, lucy read '100 brilliant stones' books, and 'magic stones' books. But they didn't find it. The last book, 'magic council' book. who read it.

"In this book said that a magic council members can make their own stones. So, I can say that this stones is a magic council member's creation." explained it.

"Magic council member's creation ?" Lucy surprised.

"I-I get it from.. Yajima-san." Erza said.

"Soukka.. You are so lucky." Cassy said.

"Thank you, and this is your reward." handed in Erza's doll version and gave them the reward.

"Thank youu." Lucy said happily.

"Now, we're leaving." Erza said.

"Bye ! I hope we'll meet again !" Cassy waved her hands.

Natsu and the other left the house. They went back to magnolia. Before went to the guild they decided to have some breakfast.

"I'm hungry !" Natsu complained

"Aye !" Happy agreed with him

"Let's eat breakfast at those restaurant." Erza pointed a restaurant in front of them.

"At last. I can eat.." Gray said.

"Let's go, happy !" Natsu ran to the restaurant.

They had the breakfast. When they left the restaurant, Natsu and Gray decided to run to the guild, see who is the faster. Natsu ran, but suddenly he hit a person. Erza and the other came and surprised. Natsu hit a person from magic council, Lahar and the army.

"Lahar..." Erza widen her eyes.

Lahar stood up and see them. "Natsu-san, and the others."

"Lahar-san, are you okay ?" Wendy worried.

"Natsu, gray go apologize to him !" Lucy whispered them.

"Why I must ap-" Natsu said but cut by Erza with scary eyes.

"Lahar-san, We're sorry." The two bowed to him.

"It's okay." Lahar said. "Where are you going now ?"

"We're going back to Guild." Erza said.

"I see.." Lahar said, but sweat-dropped when he saw Erza. "T-That is..."

"What's wrong ?" Lucy asked.

"Titania has a doll ?" Lahar speechless.

"Hahaha!" Natsu and Gray laughed but stopped when Erza's scary eyes meet their eyes.

"It is has a magic power that useful for Erza-san." Wendy explained.

"Magic power ?" Lahar surprised.

"Yep, Is there anything wrong with that ?" Erza asked to Lahar.

"No, but can I see it ?" Lahar asked.

"Sure." Erza gave the doll.

Lahar saw the doll. When he saw the earrings his eyes widen.

"Is there anything wrong ?" Lucy worried.

"...No." Lahar gave it back to Erza.

"Well.. We go first. Permission." Erza said.

They went back to guild left lahar behind. When they arrived at the guild, everyone greet them warmly.

"Okaeri " Mirajane greeted them with smile.

"Gray-sama ! Juvia miss you !" Juvia ran towards Gray, and make them fall down.

"Erza, I want to speak to you." Mirajane called her to the bar.

Erza sit at her favorite place and asked " What's it ?"

"When I wanted to clean your room during your mission this morning, I found a letter on the floor." Mirajane gave her the letter.

"A letter ? From who ?" Erza took it.

"Well, I don't know. The envelop is blank, and if I open it, I am not polite." Mirajane held her cheeks and smiled.

"I got it. Thank you Mira." Erza said

"Mira, can I have a strawberry cake ?"

"Sure, please wait." Mirajane went inside and came back with a strawberry cake. "Here.. Enjoy your cake Erza."

Erza ate her cake happily, until Lucy came and sit beside her.

"Erza, I still curious about your doll's stones. What is It name ?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know either." Erza said.

"Stones ? What's the stones look like ?" Mirajane joined them.

"The stones ? The stones are blue ocean, look like a expensive stones, have some magic power, also have a small stone inside each stones." Lucy explained.

"Well, ... I don't know the stones. Gomen-nee.." Mirajane said.

"I don't know too much too." Erza said.

"Hmm, Erza, try to read the letter, maybe there's a relations between the stones." Mirajane smiled.

"A letter ?" Lucy blinked.

"Alright." Erza opened the letter and read it.

" Dear Erza,

I hope you want to meet us at the waterfall inside the redwood forest and bring Lucy and the others with you at 2pm, tomorrow. We want to discuss about something with you. We will be glad if you come.

-Crime Sorciere- "

"Who's the sender ?" Mirajane asked.

"It's from Crime Sorciere." Erza closed her eyes. "They ask me to bring you, Lucy."

"Crime Sorciere ? Me ?" Lucy surprised.

Erza opened her eyes and eat her strawberry cake. "I have no idea what will they do." Erza thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, sorry for some error English language. I hope you like the new version too :'(. If you guys have some advice, will you tell me ? Hehehe . Next chapter will release next 2 weeks :). Don't forget for review it, okay ! :D. Jaaa-Neeeeee :D**

**Next Chapter : Waterfall**


End file.
